Sentir
by disconsolate-abyss
Summary: He just wanted to feel. TamaKyo. Contains dark themes. Read&Review please!


Author's Note: Sentir is a french verb meaning to feel, I thought it would be fitting..._(another one of my lame jokes, that no one gets!)_

My idea was to make a typical lemon a bit more ..different. I was tired of reading the same old same old, and thought it better to excrete that idea on a word document, spending my whole Saturday doing so.

If you get a chance, read An Atonement of Sorts, even though this contradicts the other one.

I went beyond my comfort zone and tried something new. My explanation for the story is at the **bottom**.

**From 10:00 am to 10:10 pm this was written, edited, and completed.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warnings: contains BDSM themes, dark themes and adult language and content that is ideologically sensitive. So no read if you can't handle it.

Rated: Mature for smut.

Summary: He just wanted to feel.

* * *

**Sentir**

Kyoya Ootori liked to think he was above normal and that he had a sort of _power_ above people. When he was younger, he could never cry. It was almost impossible as it is for a newborn. He was a quiet child growing up and now a quiet young man. The young boy had problems showing emotion, not because he was taught not to, but because he never _felt_ anything.

When it came time to cry over appropriate matters such as his grandparents passing, his mother's, then he would shed at the most a couple of tears. So he began an experiment, right before he had met Tamaki, before High School. He had snuck a lighter from his father's office and ran into his room, the notion that he _could _possibly feel something from a lighter drove him to do it.

It was when bright flame heat tickled his thigh, he knew he was different. He always thought that coming from a wealthy background; he was different from the world automatically. What set him aside were the feelings he gained from pain. He _liked_ to feel pain, it was the only way he could thoroughly communicate how he felt. He continued this routine well through his first year, and partially in his second.

Tamaki, the blonde goof, had walked in on him during one his many 'Mommy, those devil twins won't stop harassing our daughter.' He came face to face with Kyoya naked, with a lighter dancing across his skin. Things had changed, the vice president no longer having to scrounge for lighters and no longer having to hide in secret his 'routine'. Now, he had Tamaki, despite his pleas for the boy to try other 'less-destructive 'techniques.

So there they were, both listening to the others heartbeat, naked. They had developed a sort of casual relationship; one that the other members had no idea of.

"Are you sure?" His quiet voice rasped out. He could almost feel the soft but hot breath grace the shell of his outer ear. The timing had been perfect. It was quiet and warm in the Souh's second residence. Both boys knew the question was rhetorical. Kyoya quietly stretched his sore back, they had one shot at this or else it would have been futile. Having looked into the younger boys eyes, they were both ready.

He moved onto his back and quietly waited for the blonde to get himself ready. He yawned cat-like and stretched his arms.

"Tired already?" The voice sent shivers down his spine. His heart raced like always.

"Mmh. I wouldn't be if you'd hurry up." He retorted.

Smack!

"Shut up!" Tamaki delivered another blow; though it was still soft it carried the same implications as the first. It had taken time to perfect this. The first time having merely been a combination of clumsy touches, anxious blows and whispered words of encouragement. But after three nearly unsuccessful tries, they've mastered _it_. Tamaki, having been a lover at heart, was completely against the idea entirely. He didn't want to hurt his best friend and/or possible kill the boy. So in an effort to prove to the blonde it was safe they had spent a good deal of time researching possible options they had. Tamaki and Kyoya both pushed themselves out of their own comfort zone to accommodate the others needs. So when doing this, they came up with a few safe guarding rules. Kyoya developed a number system with 10 meaning to go, 5 meaning to slow down and with 0 going pass the safe word that was already set.

But Kyoya could not complain he loved to _feel_. This felt more sensual to him than did their usual soft, emotional lovemaking. He rolled his hips up, warm heat traveled to his flaccid erection.

"You greedy slut, I bet you were waiting for this all day weren't you?" It hadn't been all day considering they had sex a few hours ago. But still, this _feeling_ enraptured Kyoya. It felt so good. He vaguely recalled the first time Tamaki had called him that. The blonde couldn't look at him for the rest of the day.

"Please..." He whimpered. He opened his eyes slowly; expecting it to be rejected.

It wasn't.

Tamaki wrapped his hand around the soft shaft, and squeezed. His eyes still held an apprehensive hold in his eyes. Kyoya ran a comforting hand over Tamaki's hand. It was all the confidence he needed.

Suddenly, Tamaki stopped his ministrations, "We've got a while, slut. I hope you're stretched." He pinched the boy's nipples in emphasis. Kyoya moaned impossibly louder.

Tamaki reached his hand up to the boy's neck and squeezed. He watched in stern satisfaction as tears gathered up in his eyes. Safe wording wouldn't happen tonight, the boy was lost within himself. Kyoya bucked around the bed in an effort to get more. All these _feelings_ were tearing him apart. He needed more.

"Look at you. You're disgusting, My hands are around your neck and you're still moaning."

Kyoya's face was redder than before; tears were sliding down his face. He smiled and gasped for breathe, if that was even possible. This felt positively right in a sense; Kyoya had to thank Tamaki later for this.

Tamaki asked roughly, "Number?"

The boy squealed, "10. 10!" Kyoya's straining member hitting his thigh more than once. He pushed his nails into the boy's soft back and scraped down, leaving behind five red lines that ended to his crack. Once there, he took the pillow laying to the side of him and brought it down to Kyoya's face to shut his moans out.

Pushing the boy's head all the way into the pillow, Tamaki slapped the smooth flesh until it became a swollen red similar to Kyoya's face. He stuck two fingers in the small ring of muscles, the tight heat cramping his fingers. He pushed on, ignoring the boy's whimpers. However, the general uneasiness was soothed once Kyoya had eased up a bit. His ass still being so tight was sore. He started a steady rhythm; occasionally spanking the boy's other cheek. He stopped, getting a better look at the boy's ass.

'Look at that- your ass is so red slut." Kyoya all but hummed at these words.

"You liked it? Do you want more?"

Kyoya whimpered pathetically. For that, Tamaki pulled on the boy's hair, forcing his mouth on his member. The brunette all but choked, but kept a steady pace; sloppily slurping and bobbing his head erratically.

Tamaki groaned but forced the boy back. He pulled him to his own height and kissed him, biting his soft lips and licking his tongue. His teeth grazed the other's gums collecting in the warmth that was Kyoya.

"I said suck not slurp. C'mon, you can do it much better than that, ne? Show me slut."

He pushed Kyoya down again and watched as the boy sucked carefully, running his tongue gently under Tamaki's underside, tickling the skin. The blonde's head went back in pleasure. Once he was sure he had enough, he pushed the boy on his back once more. The boy's legs were already opened wide, his cock getting pinker by the minute.

He dug his nails into Kyoya's inner thighs, involuntarily causing Kyoya to spread his legs wider than possible. He leaned down and bit the boy's collarbone sharply leaving sloppily wet kissed up the boy's face. Grabbing his neck, once again, Tamaki started huskily, "I'm going to fuck you now whore, you would like that wouldn't you? My big, thick dick up your tight little ass; fucking you mercilessly until you scream, hm?"

The boy's eyes were wet with anxiety. He needed it so _bad. _It was too much and not too much.

"Please." He moaned wantonly. His dick wasn't holding up well, pre-cum was spilling menacingly slowly. He needed release _fast. _Tamaki chuckled darkly.

"Show me." He slapped the boy hard on his still hard ass. He continued demonically, "Show me how bad you need it bitch."

The boy blushed at the filthy name but complied. He crawled up Tamaki's body and tried in his effort, to ride him. Only the fact that Tamaki had offered no assistance in this made Kyoya all the more pathetic. Weakly, he shivered back down. "You want my cock don't you?" He let out an amused laugh. "_Mon amour_ you're going to have to work harder than that." He scolded harshly.

Kyoya sobbed, he just wanted to scream 'Ouran!' and end all the suffering. But he was an Ootori and he usually got what he wanted whether it meant going beyond his comfort zone.

He messily climbed up Tamaki's body and slammed down on his erection. Moaning loudly he wrapped his arms around Tamaki's own shoulders, desperate for more friction. Recklessly, He moved his torso away from Tamaki and bounced at a new angle- the empty spot inside was bubbling. The heat was practically at his throat and yet he wasn't _there _yet.

Tamaki, having had received no attention interrupted the bouncing. He pushed Kyoya off him and lifted the boy's legs up. He slammed in to a speed he found perfect. Kyoya was a mess of moans, sobs, and blushes. He wanted to laugh at how much a mess Kyoya was but thought better of it; after all, he was horny too.

Kyoya's breath began to hitch, but not yet peak as he would have expected by now. He wrapped both hands around Kyoya's neck; the boy instantly dug his heels in the blonde's back. He tightened his hold on the boy's neck while still thrusting into him.

"You want release, slut?" He whispered slowly into the brunette's outer shell. That did it for Kyoya. He slammed his head back into the pillows, eyes tight shut, and jaw slacked.

The low blood pressure king saw white before him. All these _feelings _took hold of him momentarily making him mind fuzzy. He felt Tamaki clench his throat even tighter and hissed something.

When his sight cleared up Tamaki had rolled off him. Both boys lay quietly in their thoughts, the atmosphere not awkward but unnerving. They had crossed a few lines today.

"How do you feel?", Tamaki approached slowly. His ruffled blonde hair clung to his forehead, his eyes still glazed.

"Oh my god." Kyoya let out breathlessly as if it was all too much to take in.

His neck was a bit sore but other than that, the boy was fine.

The feelings he got from it…made it all worthwhile.

* * *

Explanation: Okay, so you know how Kyoya never shows emotion? I came up with this crazy idea from that. Now the whole BDSM theme was my personal touch, so you can't really blame me! The plot bunnies left me an excellent idea, eh?

Oh and REVIEW; because its much appreciated! Also, because you loved/like/read this and it would definitely boost my confidence as a writer up as well.


End file.
